rqgfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Character
Spelling So first and foremost: thank you all SO MUCH for editing this wiki. Now that we have a ton of editors, spelling is an issue thanks to being a purely verbal medium that was NOT made with writing anything down in mind. Which I'm just ridiculously excited about. It would be great to have people on the same page, and input would be helpful. Here are the main spelling discrepancies, along with any data on spelling I have. PLEASE throw your opinions here, then we can compile a spelling sheet for consistency. All of these are/will be redirects, so no one should have trouble finding them either way. Feel free to add others or more info, this is just a quick list. Sasha Rackett (on a character sheet, on the merch, common use)* Sasha Racket (on a character sheet, the AO3 tag, RQG 11 The Rackets, common use) Barret (Barret, like the FFVII character, according to Lydia)* Barrett (common use) Bi Ming Gusset (Lydia's spelling)* Beaming Gusset Gragg (common use, Lydia used once in reference to his keesh)* Grag (Lydia used twice as a name, AO3 tag) Ishak (from Bryn's first list on the old forums)* Ishaq (used on Discord) Eldarion (common use)* Eldarian (Alex once, probably an accident) Eldarien (seen used) Harrison Cambell (the episode title)* Harrison Campbell (the logical spelling, Ben twice) Eren Fairhands (Helen's spelling)* Aaron Erin Macguffingham (common use, character sheet)* McGuffingham (common use) MacGuffingham (common use, AO3 tag) Asterisks are the current wiki standard, will change as needed* I'll be going through next week to add episode and transcript links to each page, if there are any major ones that need updating (like Rackett) I'll get them all at once. Kqlink42 (talk) 20:37, January 17, 2020 (UTC) Hey Toni, We discussed this over on a RQG discord server that me and a couple of the editors and fans share and we had a vote on some of the spellings, and our preferences are for the following: Racket, Barrett, Bi Ming Gusset, (nobody minded either spelling of Gragg, so Gragg is fine), Ishaq, Eldarion, Harrison Campbell, Eren Fairhands, and MacGuffingham. Additionally, we also discussed Grizzop's contact Ava/Eva and La Gourmande/Le Gourmand. Since Eva is probably a Dutch contact, as Grizzop is from Amsterdam, it would very likely be spelled Eva and not Ava. Similarly, La Gourmande is the preferred French spelling. Does that sound good to you? ohallows, Lana Elis, Charliewarl, hurricaneredd Amhil (talk) 19:57, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Thank you! The only one I personally feel vaguely strongly about is Barret, simply because there was a one time, definitive answer from Lyd, with a reason, that wasn't contradicted (which is, ironically, unlike the main characters). But it sure will make the page easier to keep consistent. I'll add an "alternately used spelling" field to the infoboxes and we can just dump stuff like Ava and any alternate spellings used by the crew in there so they will still show up in the search. Does anyone in the group speak French? Tea asked about French spellings when she was working on the transcripts and we didn't get a definitive answer for whether Messier and Bolieau are the correct (enough) spellings and it's been bugging me. Kqlink42 (talk) 21:01, January 18, 2020 (UTC) Hi Toni, We also just discussed (although not everyone is awake right now for this, so a final decision might need to wait til the morning) how to spell Rakefine/Rakevine/Rake Fine/Rake Vine. The majority are currently in favour of Rakefine, with Rakevine being the second most popular option. I'm not sure if you have any feelings on this, but I thought I'd let you know, as I'm creating a new page for this character tonight — although of course, it can be edited in the future. Thanks! Charliewarl (talk) 04:03, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Rakefine sounds good. That name always baffled me a bit, so no strong opinions. We can add it to the spelling list when its settled. Kqlink42 (talk) 04:27, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Vesseek is the Ben corrected spelling. I have seen it Veseek, but it doesn't seem to be quite as common, though it is close. Kqlink42 (talk) 05:33, January 20, 2020 (UTC)